Shirosora Diamond
Shirosora Diamond is one of the main protagonists of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. Diamond is a smart and very gentle girl. Diamond is quite calm that's why people would describe her as shy, which is wrong. She is quite opened and has her own mind. Diamond always follows the "voice of her heart"; she does the things she thinks are right instead of what people want her to believe. Her catchphrase is . Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. She is represented by the white color. History / History}} Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Diamond Shirosora *'Japanese:' 白空ダイヤモンド *'Nickname:' Dia (ダイヤ) *'Birthday:' April 4th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Aries *'Height:' 155 cm *'Weight:' N/A *'Blood Type:' B *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Use the time! *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' **'Color:' **'Music:' Fears *Diamond is afraid of being alone. Dreams *Like Ruby, Diamond hasn't thought about her future plans until the end of season one. *Diamond dreams of being a teacher in the future. Skills - Studying= *Diamond is a excellent student. *She is the smartest of her class, being better than her best friend. *She only has good grades. - Other= *Diamond is really good at drawing landscapes.}} General Information Personality Diamond is a smart and very gentle girl. She is sometimes referred as Queen by others due to the fact that she is one of the smartest students at her age. Diamond is quite calm that's why people would describe her as shy, which is wrong. She is quite opened and has her own mind. However she has good manners and would never say anything that would offend others. Despite her calm, kind and gentle personality, she is also very passionate and energetic. Diamond always follows the "voice of her heart"; she does the things she thinks are right instead of what people want her to believe. Clothing Style Diamond has her own way of dressing. She wears what she thinks that fits her best. Usually, those turn out as cute clothes. Due to her calm self, she refuses to wear "revealing" clothes, like too short dresses or skirts. - School and Sport= In school, Diamond has to wear the Shiro Private Middle School's uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a yellow sweater vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. The uniform also includes a checked dark yellow skirt, grey stockings and brown shoes. The winter uniform consists of a dark yellow blazer with a white whirt underneath. The skirt, as well as the stockings and the shoes, are the same as the summer uniform's. - Pretty Cure= As Cure Whitney, her hair becomes longer and change to white. Her eyes also change to white. Her hair is still tied in two twin tails held up by grey, heart shaped ribbons. She wears a white/light blue dress with double-layered skirt. Her belt is light- und dark blue with a golden heart, which holds her commune. She wears golden bracelets and white boots, which are knee-length. When transforming as Cinderella into Cure Whitney, her hair stays open, while braid is tied to the back and hold by a golden heart. She wears a white dress with a light blue sleeve and a underskirt with three layers. Those are similar to her skirt as "normal" Cure Whitney. She wears golden bracelets and white boots, which are knee-length. In Holidays at Skyriver Cure Whitney gains small white, angel-like wings that are attached to her back. She is wearing a white tiara with a light blue gem at it in her hair. The tiara is a part of the Heavenly Tiara. - Other= On the cover of the second DVD volume, Diamond wears a dark blue dress with a light blue vest over it. She wears black slippers. Diamond has her hair tied into braided twin tails old by purple bands. When Diamond transforms into Cinderella in Sky Pretty Cure 28, she wears a blue gown with a light purple layer of cloth that is attached to the top part of the dress. The dress is shoulder free and the second half has in total three layers. The first two are light blue and seperated by white details. The last layer is dark blue. Diamond wears light purple gloves and a blue grown. She wears a light blue hair clip with a heart on it in her hair. - Movie= In Holidays at Skyriver, Diamond wears a light blue top whose straps are tied into a bow behind her neck. She wears a violethttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_violet#Chinese_violet skirt and pale pink sandals that have short ribbons on them. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Diamond wears a bluehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_cyan#Aquamarine colored dress with a white jacket over it. The jacket end under her chest and is mostly worn open. She wears silver shoes. In A trip to Kamon!, Diamond wears a white dress. The dress' skirt has three frilly layers, however they not as frilly as the dress, Topaz wore in "The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels". Over the dress, she wears a dark blue ribbon that is tied around her body twice and tied into a bow at her left hip. She wears greenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chartreuse_(color)#Pistachio sandals. }} Relationships Family *'Shirosora Kumiko' - Diamond's grandmother. *'Shirosora Hiroto' - Diamon's father. *'Shirosora Chinatsu' - Diamon's mother. Friends *'White' - White is Diamond's fairy partner. White usually is more opened and understands how Diamond feels. She usually tells the others what Diamond thinks or feels like, which Diamond doesn't like at all. *'Low' - Low is Diamond's boyfriend. He first fought against the Cures but fell in love with Diamond. After this he decided to stop fighting against them. Due to his behavior, Diamond likes to call him "cute", which always surprises him, gets confused, starts blushing and tells her 'that he is not cute'. *'Aomizu Sapphire' - One of Diamond's best friend. She and Sapphire were friends long before the series started. Sapphire is very protective and due to Diamond's calm personality, she usually sees it as her job to protect her. Sapphire also likes to call Diamond "Queen" because she is the smartest person she knows. However, Diamond hates being called "Queen". *'Midorikusa Emerald' - One of Diamond's best friend. Unlike how it has been for Emerald and Sapphire, Diamond didn't know the two from the very beginning. They first met when the three girls were only four. Emerald and Sapphire were playing with their favorite ball when it accidently landed in the Shirosora’s garden. So the two went to get the ball back and rang the doorbell. Sapphire wanted to play with Diamond then too and so they became friends. *'Akahane Ruby' - will be added soon *'Kiishi Topaz' - will be added soon *'Mikanki Amber' - will be added soon Etymology - Shirosora comes from meaning "white" and meaning "sky". So Shirosora means "white sky", a obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Whitney. - From the English word diamond for the clear colourless precious stone, the birthstone of April. It is derived from Late Latin diamas, from Latin adamas, which is of Greek origin meaning "invincible, untamed".http://www.behindthename.com/name/diamond Cure Whitney - Her Cure alias is based on the given name and surname Whitney, which was originally derived from a place name meaning "white island" in Old English.http://www.behindthename.com/name/whitney Nicknames - A short version of the word Diamond, which is her actual given name. Diamond is called that way by FairySina because she likes to shorten "long" words. However in the series, Dia is mostly used by Low, who infact only calls her "Dia". Pretty Cure Cure Whitney is Diamond's alter ego. She holds the power of intelligence and controls the power of time. Cure Whitney is the Pretty Cure of the silver rainbow and the partner of the guard of white color. Alone, Cure Whitney can perform White Freeze. And later Crystal Speed, after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Azure, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Whitney is able to use the attack Sweet White Hourglass. Together with Cure Azure and Cure Cyan, they can use Moon Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In the German dubs, Whitney introduces herself with "Die bezaubernde Farbe der Zeit! Cure Whitney!", which can be translated as "The enchanting color of time! Cure Whitney!". Weapons * - Cure Whitney's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. Super Cure Whitney In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Precious Cure Whitney is Cure Whitney's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Attacks - ~Rainbow Star~= *'Sweet White Hourglass' - Cure Whitney's main finisher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ - Sub Attacks= Cure Whitney used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, these are: * - Cure Whitney freezes the time for some seconds to give the others more time. * - Cure Whitney concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * - A sub attack used by Cure Whitney, where she creates a white energy ball, that launches towards the enemy. * - Cure Whitney used this attack to protect Low from Catastrophe in Episode 11 }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Shirosora Diamond to transform into Cure Whitney in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from grey to white. Then, Diamond appears in front of huge hourglass. She gets covered by a lot of sand from the hour glass. After some time, the sand disappears and her complete outfit appears. Then her golden bracelets, her belt and the golden heart at the belt appear. After this, her brown hair begins to shine in a light blue color and becomes longer and her hair color changed. Her hair gets tied into two twintails. At last, she puts her commune on her belt. Then Cure Whitney does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Diamond and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Music As a main character, Diamond's voice actor, Murakawa Rie has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duet/Group Songs= *'♪ magical ♫' (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka) *'Rainbow Rose' (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka) *'living my dream' (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka) *'This Feeling' (Along with Asumi Nakata) *'Nostalgia' (Along with Matsuoka Yoshitsugu) *'Niji Tenshi no Karaa' (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥' (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya)}} Quotes Trivia *Diamond's birthday falls on April 4th while her star sign is Aries. *Cure Whitney is the only Cure of Sky Pretty Cure, who doesn't say her theme color in her introducing speech. *Her given name and Hishikawa Rikka's Cure Name are the same. *Diamond is the only Sky Pretty Cure, who has a completly different hair color in civilan than as Cure. *Diamond is the only Cure of this season, who has a love relationship in the sequel and in the prequel. *Cure Whitney is the first Pretty Cure that has the power of time. *Diamond is the third Cure that transforms into Cinderella. **However, she is the first that is not a lead Cure. **Later, Diamond is followed by Akagi Towa, who plays Cinderella during a school play. *Diamond is afraid of being alone. *Cure Whitney is the only white Cure having white hair. All others have other hair colors. *Diamond has some similarities to Yukishiro Honoka of Futari wa Pretty Max Heart: **Both are the smartest of their teams. **Both are the white Cure of their team. **Both live with their grandmothers, while their parents are busy with working. **They also come from wealthy families. **Both have Siro in their names. Honoka's Shiro means "castle", while Diamond's means "white". **They have the same birthdate: April 4th. **They are both called "Queen of..." by their friends and class mates, because they are the smartest. *Diamond has some similarities to Mishou Mai of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star: **Both are pretty calm. **Both like to draw and are really good at it. **Both are white Cures. **As Cure Windy, Mai's theme color is light blue, which is also Whitney's sub color. *Diamond is the only Cure in Sky Pretty Cure, to share her civilian hair and eye color with another Cure. *During snowball fights, Diamond is usually the target. Gallery Links *''Shirosora Diamond / Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure'' *''Shirosora Diamond / HaSky'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Time using Cures